Thief Of The Heart
by Sevi Snape
Summary: Venus Laverna has just got the job of a teacher at Hogwarts. A death Eaters ball isn't all dancing as venus finds out. Chapter 4 up, notice rating increased
1. 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing that you recognise, Venus Laverna is my own character but that is all. Please review this when you've finished reading it cos it's the longest thing I think I'm going to write so I would like to know whether its worth carrying on with it. Thanks very much.  
  
  
Thief of the Heart  
  
  
Venus Laverna sighed as she flicked a strand of hair from her face and continued to study the content of her suitcase. She had an awful time trying to fit everything in so she had to shrink everything and pack in the huge suitcase. So far she had managed to pack all her work robes, two dress robes, seven casual robes and about twenty hats. She hadn't even got round to packing her shoes yet. Of course all her underwear had been packed. Now she had the agonizing decision of which pieces of furniture and things she wanted to take with her. She would need them of course, if she was to feel at home. Yes for the first real job she was going to have she had to live there. She was going to work at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry! She was going to teach defense against the dark arts and she was relishing the thought of it. She had never been there before; she had lived in France since she was 10 and so she had gone to Beuxbatons.   
  
Finally she decided that she everything she wanted and if not she could get her parents to send it to her by owl or floo powder it wouldn't be a problem. She stuffed the last pair of shoes and her make up and soap bags into the case and closed it. It was bulging! She had shrunken everything to sit in the palm of her hand ad still the case was about 3 foot tall and about 4 foot wide. She grinned to herself embarrassed and shrunk the huge case to be the size of a matchbox. Then she tucked her wand in her pocket.  
  
She had been wondering how she would get to Hogwarts. She lived in Canada at the moment. It was an awful long way to fly especially if she expected to go unnoticed. Then it had hit her, she was an animagus why she didn't she just transform. She had a rare gift in being able to choose what animal she could turn into. At will she could turn into anything she wanted. This had been hard for the ministry as she could be anything but luckily all her markings were the same. She always had emerald green eyes and she always had a necklace shaped mark around her neck. She decided to transform and fly down to the Canadian ministry and then get a portkey to Hogsmeade from there. Then she could get a carriage from Hogsmeade tot eh school. She didn't like apparateing. She hated the feeling as you moved from the place you are to the place you're going to. It was a nauseating swirly feeling. Luckily she wouldn't have to endure it.   
  
Venus sighed and thought for a moment about which animal she was going to be to get her to the ministry in Toronto. Finally she decided that she should be an eagle. She transformed in an eagle and picked up her case in her claws. She flapped her wings a few times to get used to it then she began to flap harder and she felt her self lift off the ground. She flew out of the open window and flew away. She didn't bother shutting the window; after all she was taking all her precious things with her.   
  
The flight to Toronto was amazing, she adored being a bird. You could see all the contours of the land and the scenery was breath taking. It made her wish she had been able to fly all her life just to see the snow covered mountains and the waterfalls form this height. Alas the journey was far to short lived for her. Soon she was in front of the ministry building, she touched down and transformed back into her original state. She put her case in her pocket. She checked her reflection in the window of the building. 'Not bad' she thought. She always did this; she hated meeting ministry wizards without looking semi-decent. In truth when people looked at Venus there was no semi about it. She was stunning. She was the type of woman that had natural poise and grace. Her figure was slim and toned; her hair was raven black and shiny. She had emerald green eyes and a porcelain complexion, which was flawless. She was envied by many, as she didn't need any sort of make up to cover blemishes or enhance her eyes.   
When Venus was happy with her reflection she smiled at herself and shook her hair before walking through the door of the building. She was in a large circular foyer with lots of wizards and witches running around and all around the walls were doors each for a different department.   
  
"Hello I'm Miss Laverna, I booked a portkey to Hogsmeade in Scotland." She told the receptionist.  
For a moment the receptionist looked through her book of today's appointments and nodded.  
  
"Yes miss, if you go through door 27, the head of the department of international travel will sort you out." The girl smiled, handing Venus a card with her transport time and destination.  
  
Venus nodded and looked around for door 27. All the doors had large numbers over them so it didn't take her long to see the right door in the far side of the room. As she opened the door a wizard in deep red robes stuck his hand out and smiled.  
  
"Miss Laverna? Yes we have your portkey ready for you do you wish to leave now?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Please," she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Very well step this way and take hold of this Hogwarts Shield brooch. You may keep the brooch after if you would like." He said kindly, his eyes lingering on her body.  
  
"Thank you very much," she said she stepped up to the object.   
  
She reached out and took hold of it she felt a jolt just behind her navel and the feeling off air rushing around her. Seconds later she was stood on the platform of Hogsmeade central and there were students spilling out of the carriages of a scarlet steam train.  
  
"You must be Professor Laverna!" came a gruff voice from behind her.  
She turned to find herself stood in front of an enormous man with bushy brown hair and a brown beard. He stuck his hand out.  
  
"I'm 'agrid, pleased ter meet yeh. Professor Dumbledore says I'm ter offer you a ride in the boats with the first years so you can see the castle from the lake. Personally it's my favorite view of it." Said Hagrid. "Hi Harry!" he said to a boy walking past him with a boy with red hair and a girl with brown curly hair.   
  
"Evening Hagrid!" the boy called back jovially.  
  
Venus stared. That boy he had glasses and black hair and he had a scar.  
  
"Was that Harry potter?" Venus asked excitedly.  
"Sure was. He's a good lad he, you'll get on well with him." Hagrid said and stood waiting for Venus to decide her route.  
  
"Oh yes sorry Hagrid, I'll come in the boats if you don't mind." Said Venus seeing his expression.   
  
Hagrid nodded and walked along the platform shouting to the first years to follow him. She followed him over a little hill saw Hogwarts castle up ahead. It was spectacular. All the windows were lit up. Despite herself she gasped it was fantastic! She followed Hagrid and climbed into the same boat. Quietly in awe she sat in the back of the boat.   
  
"Nice i'nt it?" Hagrid asked knowing her response.  
  
"It's fantastic!" she exclaimed.   
  
All too soon the boat ride was over and she was standing on the bank of the lake. Hagrid pointed to the door at the foot of the castle.  
  
"You go on ahead and talk to Professor McGonagall. I'll sort out the first years." Hagrid told her and turned to the first years in front of him.   
  
Venus walked up to the castle and through the door into a corridor lined with many wizard pictures all moving. Many of them greeted her. She kept walking until she came to some stairs.  
  
"You must be Venus Laverna! Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house." Said a woman with a neat bun and glass. She spoke with a Scottish accent.  
  
"Yes I'm Venus, pleased to meet you." Said Venus and stuck her hand out to shake Minerva's.  
  
Minerva shook her hand then turned and walked up the steps. Venus followed her.  
  
"You'll be sitting at the head table with all the other teachers I'm sure you'll find it pleasant here," Minerva said kindly.   
  
She walked through a door into the great hall. Many students were filing in to the seats that sat around 4 banquet tables in the room. Minerva showed Venus to her seat and said she had to go and greet the first years. She left and Venus was left sat there surrounded by people she didn't know.  
  
She looked around her. To her left there was a woman with grey hair and intense eyes. And to her right there was a man with black hair and black eyes. Even his robes were black, but none of these were as dark as his expression. He seemed to be staring at a student into the midst of all the others.   
  
"Hello," Venus ventured, "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Venus Laverna." She looked at both the people sat either side of her.  
  
"I'm Millie Hooch," the woman said and smiled, "I teach flying, it's a tiring job but then I don't put as much emotion into my teacher as dear old Severus there does. He despises the kids, or so he pretends." She said and grinned.   
  
Venus could tell she was trying to get a rise out of the man sat next to her.  
  
"I do not despise them, I just don't treat them like little babies, they'll realize the real world isn't that nice and I'm just helping that process." He said pointedly, taking his eyes away from whichever student he was watching. "I'm Severus Snape, I teach potions."   
  
"Oh I loved potions at school, it was my best subject. Pity no school has offered me that job. Want to swap?" Venus laughed jokingly.  
  
The expression on Severus' face strange as if he would like to take that offer. Before they could say another word Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Welcome back to yet another year at Hogwarts. I hope all of you shall have a good year and before we start the banquet we shall have the sorting ceremony,"   
  
Minerva entered with a group of first years following her tot eh front of the hall. She placed an old hat on a stool. The rip near the brim started singing.  
  
It's yet another year to start   
Another year that's going to pass  
But tell my now what's in your hearts   
Put me on don't be an ass  
  
I'll tell you just were you should be  
I'll you just were you belong  
You've no need to be scared of me  
I'll tell you know I'm never wrong  
  
Gryffindor, you shall be if your heart is pure  
You'll be brave and true and right  
You'll be strong right to the core  
And your roars never worse than your bite  
  
Hufflepuffs be loyal and fair  
They know what's right and just  
They'll help you with every care  
And they will do what they must  
  
Slytherin are cunning and sly  
They are the clever lot  
They will do what they can and try  
To be the best, they think that your not.  
  
Ravenclaw are clever and work  
They always do their best  
They study hard and never shirk  
They're a cut about the rest  
  
Their four houses are all here  
To which do you belong?  
So try me on don't shed a tear  
It won't take very long.  
  
When the hat stopped singing there was a round of applause. Venus had never seen this before. They had a bowl in Beuxbaton, which you dropped your name into and it sorted you out from there.   
  
The sorting ceremony didn't take very long and all the first years were soon sitting at a house table and watching Dumbledore intently.  
  
"Yes welcome first years, I'm happy to see some many of you. I'm also happy to see our new member of staff who will be taking over from last years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's Professor Laverna." Professor Dumbledore indicated to Venus.   
  
Venus blushed as thousands of pairs of eyes turned to look at her. She wasn't used to being the center of attention.  
  
"I'm sure you will get on just fine. But enough of the announcements and on with the feast." Then Dumbledore clapped his hands and food filled the tables.   
  
Venus was impressed with the amount of different types of food that the table was now laid with. Things like roast potatoes and pork, carrots and peas and beef, Yorkshire puddings and chicken. You didn't get this in Canada, but all the same she was filling her plate.  
  
"so what do you think of the castle so far?" Severus asked her as she was about to tuck in to her meal.  
  
"oh it's very nice, very different from the school I went to." She said.  
  
Severus seemed content with that answer.  
  
"Would you like to join a few of us for a start of term drink in the three broomsticks tonight?" Millie asked, taking a sip of the wine that was in her goblet.  
  
"Oh yes please that sounds great. How many is a few of us?" she asked tensely.  
  
"Well Millie and I will be there, usually Minerva will come, Filious Flitwick, Chloe Sprout and usually Hagrid. Why?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh I'm just not good with a lot of people that I don't know." Venus replied and carried on with her meal.   
  
Far too soon the feast was over and the students were filing out of the hall. Venus followed the other teachers out of the hall through the door behind the table. She didn't know where her room was.   
  
"Erm Minerva I wasn't told were my room was to be could you help me?" Venus called after Minerva.  
  
"Och yes of course dear!" Minerva exclaimed, "I'm so sorry. Severus! Venus is to stay in the rooms next to yours," she called to Severus. "Dear would you mind sharing a lounge with him? Its just we haven't got any other rooms free and the other staff all share a lounge with someone, unfortunately he has had it all to himself for so long it will be decorated in his dark bleak fashion." Minerva laughed.  
  
Severus walked over to Venus and Minerva.  
  
"Severus you'll be sharing the lounge with her ok? Now don't give me that look! I know you have had it to yourself for so long but there is no more room and it was intended for her to stay there." Minerva said.  
  
"Very well." Sighed Severus, "Venus follow me please I'll show you to your room. You have no aversion to living in the dungeons do you?"   
  
"Erm no not really, it wouldn't be my first choice but I'm sure it would be fine." She smiled at him.  
  
Severus gave a sort of half smile back. It was as if he had never had to do this before and he was finding it difficult. 'Hmmmm he doesn't look too bad when he smiles,' thought Venus. Her musings had brought her deep under ground and into the heart of the Hogwarts dungeons all around the walls were touches in brackets and hardly any paintings.   
  
"Here we are, this is the entrance to the lounge and then our rooms are through here, the passwords fairy wings." Severus said and the tapestry he was standing in front of rolled up and an opening appeared in the wall.   
  
Venus walked into the lounge. It was decorated in emerald green and mahogany. Huge bookcase stood ceiling to floor all around the walls. they were filled with books of every kind and jars of potions ingredients. Rolls of parchment lurked in corners and silver ornaments stood on the large black marble fireplace. The sofas and chairs were old black leather, soft and comfortable. The rug on the floor depicted a large serpent wound round a wizard's hat. There was light coming from the cast iron sconces on the walls and candles on the book shelves.   
  
While Venus had been inspecting the room Severus had gone and lit the fire. He then went and poured himself a glass of whiskey from the cabinet next to the fireplace.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized after downing the drink in one, "Would you like one? I had to have one after that feast, can't stand the damn things."  
  
"Oh no thank you, I don't like whisky." Venus said, "Are these my rooms?" she asked pointing to the door to the right of the fireplace.  
  
"Yes. Erm I'm going to get some papers sorted out and I'll knock on your door at about 10pm to go to the three broomsticks? Is that ok with you?" Severus asked walking towards his own room.  
  
"Oh yes thanks that will give me time to sort my stuff out." Venus said smiling.  
  
Severus nodded and watched Venus walk into her room. As she disappeared through the door Severus still watched as the door shut behind her. He leant against the door frame of his own room and sighed.  
  
"How am I going to cope with her?" he sighed again resignedly and walked into his own room.   
  
In her room Venus was unpacking her suitcase. She had returned all her furniture to its original size. She had brought her wardrobe, writing desk and two comfortable chairs. All the rest of the furniture was already in her room. She was delighted that she had a four post bed. When she was a child she had always wanted one just like the princesses in fairy stories. Before she continued to muse over this or to finish unpacking she decided to get changed. She found her most casual robes. It was a black skirt and simple grey top and then she wore a simple black robe over it. When she had unpacked everything in her room she took out the books she had brought and the pictures of her family and took them into the lounge. It was empty but she could hear running waster coming from behind Severus' door. She arranged some of the pictures on the mantle place and some on the bookshelves and then found and empty bottom shelf to put all her books. When she had finished she looked around, at least it looked like a little bit of it belonged to her.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked a voice from behind her. It was Severus.  
  
"Yes I was just sorting some of my books out." She said as she stood up.  
  
Severus had changed his robes. Now he was wearing more casual things, still all black but not nearly as formal, sort of the wizard equivalent to jeans and a tee shirt.   
  
"Ok let's go then. Is it far to the pub?" Venus asked.  
  
"Not really, the others will have left earlier so we will just have to walk together. I just thought you might like a little more time to sort your possessions." Said Severus as he picked up a watch from the book shelf and put it.   
"Shall we?" he said and walked to the door.   
  
Venus followed him through the door and closed it after herself. Together they walked through the school to the main entrance. Venus was amazed by the interior of the school, all the portraits and coats of armor. They walked through the doors out in to the grounds and towards the gates and into Hogsmeade. Neither of them said anything while they were walking. Up ahead Venus could see the pub.   
  
"Here it is, the three broomsticks," said Severus and gestured for her to go inside before him. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
In the three broomsticks the atmosphere was very warm and friendly. All around people were talking animatedly to each other. Venus spotted the other Hogwarts staff at the other side of the room seated round at a large table.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Severus leaning against the bar.  
  
"Erm just a butterbeer please," said Venus said as she pulled up a bar stool while she waited for her drink.  
  
"Madam Rosmerta can I have a butterbeer and a bourbon? Actually can you make that a double, looks like its going to be a long night." Severus said to the landlady.  
  
"Yes of course Severus," she said and went to fetch the drinks. Soon she was back with them. As she handed them over Severus dropped a silver coin into her hand.  
  
Severus took a mouthful of his drink and then walked over to the other Hogwarts staff. Quickly Venus picked up her drink and got off her stool and followed him across the pub. Smiling Venus sat down in an empty chair next to Minerva.  
  
"Evening you two!" Minerva laughed, "You're late!"  
  
"Yes!" said Mille giggling drunkenly, "what have you been up to?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
The whole table lapsed into giggles and calls of 'oh Severus you sexy thing!'  
  
"Yes quite," muttered Severus and took another long drink from his glass.  
  
All evening the alcohol flowed and the conversational topics changed quicker than a boggart facing 100 wizards. Severus didn't usually join in. in fact he had hardly drank anything either. After the bourbon he had just been drinking water. Venus however had gone from butterbeer to shareing about 4 bottles of wine with Minerva and Chloe and eventually resulted in having a drinking match with Mille as to who could drink 3 shots of Russian vodka fastest. In fact Venus had become less self conscious the more alcohol she drank. After about her second glass of wine she felt quite comfortable. By about 1am she was very drunk ad she was slurring her words and when she had got up to go to the toilet she had nearly fallen over.  
  
"I think I will go back up to the castle," Severus announced at about 1.15am. "Venus would you like to come too?" asked Severus knowing that if she said no he would take her anyway. He didn't know why but he felt he had to look after her; maybe it was because she was only young.  
  
"Yes I think. oops," she exclaimed as she knocked over a bottle as she got up.  
  
"Never mind dear!" Mille said trying to focus her eyes, "See you tomorrow bright and early!" she laughed again and waved as Severus and Venus made their way out of the pub.  
  
Severus had to support Venus as she walked. She wobbled so badly he was worried she was going to fall off her heels and break her ankle. In the end Snape had too stop and sit Venus on a rock. He pulled out his wand and muttered something and the next minute a broomstick was in his hand he went over and sat on the broom before helping Venus onto it as well. He flew up to the castle and stopped at the large doors, he opened them and went in. he was thankful that the fire was burning in the entrance because now he could use the internal floo system to get to their lounge. Severus helped Venus over to the fire place then he took some powder out of a punch in his pocket and threw it into the flames. By now Venus was beginning to fall asleep so he picked her up in his arms and stepped into the fire with her.  
  
"Severus Snape's room" he said clearly.  
  
Instantly he could feel a warm breeze on his face and in his hair and could see half a dozen fire places wiz by before he stepped out into his own lounge. He lay Venus down on the couch.  
  
"Mmm, where am I?" she asked groggily.  
  
"In your own rooms," Severus answered.  
  
"Oh Severus did you bring me back?" she asked in a half surprised voice.  
  
Severus came and handed her a glass of water then sat on the couch next to her and picked up the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Severus what's wrong? You seem a little pissed off." Venus asked as she drank her water.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me." He said absently.  
  
Venus kicked off her shoes and crawled over to Severus.  
  
"What are you doing?" Severus asked looking at her.  
  
"What do you mean? I have seen the way you look at me. I know you want me to kiss you." Venus said giggling drunkenly, trying to be seductive.  
  
"I think you should wait until your sober enough to remember what your doing before you stat saying things like that Venus." Severus said getting up.  
  
Venus caught his hand and pulled him back down. He landed on the couch with a thump. She crawled onto his lap so she was facing him with a leg either side of his. She put her hands either side of his head and looked at him.  
  
"Severus I know you want his as much as I do." She said seductively.  
  
"Venus get off me I am not going to kiss you and I'm not going to let you kiss me," Severus said as he gently pushed her off him.  
  
He got up and went and searched the shelves of his potions looking for the hangover cure she would need in the morning. Eventually he picked up a little crystalline bottle full of an amber liquid and walked back over to the couch to give it to her. When he reached the couch he could see she was asleep. He put the bottle in his pocket and picked her up and took her through to her own rooms and lay her on the bed. He took her robes off her, but left the top and skirt on her. He covered her up with the blanket and left the room closing the door after himself. Then he went into his own room.  
  
The next morning Venus woke up to someone shaking her gently and saying her name.  
  
"Venus wake up, its time to get up. First day of teaching today, come on get up." It was Severus and he had brought her a cup of coffee, "here drink this before you drink your coffee," he said and handed her the bottle he had taken off the shelf the night before.  
  
"Were am I?" Venus asked shading her eyes from the sun streaming through her window. "Oh god my head hurts. How much did I drink last night? How did I get home? The last thing I remember was that drinking game with Mille."  
  
"Just drink the potion and the coffee. You have your fist lesson this morning you're going to need to be at your best." Said Severus and he left eh room.  
  
Venus looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it said 7am. She knew breakfast started at 8am and lessons started at 9am. Venus took the top off the little bottle of amber liquid and sniffed it. It smelt of rosemary. In one gulp she emptied the bottle. It felt fantastic; she could feel the potion going through her brain as if it were cleaning it as it went. Refreshing it and waking it up. But then memories of the previous night came to her head. 'Oh fuck!" she thought. She drank her coffee and got up. Walking over to the wardrobe Venus realised she was wearing last nights clothes but no robe, then she saw the robe draped on the end of the bed. Smiling to her self she opened the wardrobe door and started to muse on what she was going to wear. Finally she decided on black under robes with a dark red robe jacket to go over the top. She went and brushed her hair and her teeth and had a wash and then went into the lounge. Severus was sitting on the couch putting books and bottles into a black bag ready for his first lesson.  
  
"Erm Severus I'm sorry about last night." Venus said her face going pink, "it's just that I'm sure you know that when you drink you don't act like yourself."  
  
"Actually Venus I have found that when I'm drunk I act as I wish I could with out the influence of alcohol, meaning I usually tell the truth." He said and got up. "Shall we go to breakfast?" he asked as he walked to the door, bag in hand.  
  
Venus picked her bag up from beside the couch and followed Severus out the door. The walked up to the great hall, past the students milling around.  
  
"Severus I am sorry about what I did last night." Venus repeated.  
  
"I have decided to forget it as I'm sure that is what you wish you could do." He looked at her, "So what thing was that then?"  
  
"Thank you," Venus smiled wryly.  
  
Soon they were at the entrance to the great hall. It was the staff entrance and it opened onto the platform were the staff table was.  
  
"Morning Venus," smiled Mille.  
  
"Oh good morning Venus," chimed in Minerva and Chloe.  
  
"Have a good night? I trust Severus provided you with some of that fantastic hangover cure? I always keep a bottle in my room. Oh that reminds me Severus can you make me some more please? Pretty please?" Mille laughed as Severus scowled at her.  
  
"Are you ready fro your first lesson?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I think so, I hope so!" Venus said lightly.  
  
"Oh it's ok," said Chloe, "You have 5th Gryffindor first lesson. They are a really nice class. Minerva's house you know."  
  
Venus nodded and helped herself to some fruit salad and pineapple juice for breakfast. She could hear the other teachers talking about their classes. Who they had, the good kids, the bad kids and the just plain impossible. Venus finished her break fast and checked her watch. Ten to eight.  
  
"I think we had better go the students will be coming in soon." Minerva said and got up.  
  
Venus followed the staff up two floors to the staff room. Severus immediately went over to the coffee dispenser and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Would you like one Venus?" he asked as he offered her a cup.  
  
"Oh yes please," she said taking the cup from him.  
  
"What about us Severus is you not going offer me, Mille or Chloe a cup?" Minerva asked in mock disgruntlement.  
  
"I think we all know the answer to that." Severus said and took his own cup and sat down.  
  
"Oh Venus think yourself lucky! Severus only gets coffee for those he likes, which are no two people. Himself and you!" as she said this all the staff room burst out laughing.  
  
Venus smiled polite and took a sip of her drink. All around teachers were changing their outer robes and robe jackets for the ones they kept in the wardrobe there. Some were finishing writing lesson notes and some were reading and drinking coffee. Severus was sat in one corner of the room drinking coffee and alternately watching the rest of the staff and watching Venus.  
  
Soon the bell rang in the staff room, this bell rang 10 minutes before the start of the lessons so the staff had time to get to their rooms and set up the lesson. All the teachers started to get up and pick their bags up, drain their coffee mugs and head to the door. Venus got up with the rest but stood back and waited for Minerva to tell her where her room was. Minerva didn't, she kept on walking.  
  
"Need some assistance?" Severus asked from behind her.  
  
"Erm yes no one told me." Venus began, but Severus was already making for the door.  
  
Venus followed him. He began to climb the stairs ahead of her. They went up two flights of stairs and then down a long corridor. Eventually the stopped and Severus pointed to a door to the side of him.  
  
"This is your classroom." he said and opened it.  
  
Venus entered it was great, her own classroom. Somewhere she could teach. She turned to thank Severus for guiding her but he had already left and she could hear his footsteps resonating in the stone corridor.  
  
Venus walked tot the front of the room and laid her bag on the desk. No sooner had she done this when the students started to spill in. all of them talking amongst themselves in small groups of 2 or 3. Venus immediately noticed Harry Potter with his two friends. They were about to sit at the back but the girl pulled them both to the front and promptly sat down.  
  
When all the class was assembled Venus looked around. It was amazing that just by looking at them all she could quieten them.  
  
"Welcome back to school, I'm sure your all looking forward to this year. Like I'm looking forward to being eaten by a hippogriff." A laugh rippled round the class. "Never mind I'll try and make it not too painful. I'm sorry to say I have not had much information as to what you have done in the past years. I was told you had done basics in year one. Read some of Gilderoy Lockhart's book in year two, how lucky you must have been." she added sarcastically. Again the class laughed. "Oh Remus Lupin taught you in year three, good teacher him. And finally you had professor moody. Ok so you have covered dark animals and curses as well as the 'basics.' But I don't think any of you have done blocking dark magic have you?" everyone shook their heads. "Ok then great well I can start on that. I'm sure you all know of pentagrams and other symbols of protection, but do you know and understand how they work? No? Well you will. Ok let's get started. Can you all open your text books at page 26 and you'll see a pentagram."  
  
For the rest of the lesson they learned about the history of it and what invoked it, also partially about how to draw one. She didn't want to let them do that too soon as that could be a whole new lesson and then they could test them.  
  
By the end of the class Venus had learned all their name sand they seemed a nice bunch, well Neville was going to have trouble, he was a bit dithery, but she could handle that. At the end she told them to pack up and waved goodbye to them. Now she didn't have a lesson until this after noon the last lesson of the day. So she had 2 free periods. She picked her bag up and went back to the staff room with the work they had just done with the intent of marking it.  
  
When she reached the staff room she found it to be not quite empty. Severus was sitting there in the corner glowering and holding a glass that looked suspiciously like it contained whiskey or bourbon.  
  
"Something wrong Severus?" Venus asked as she laid down her bag and went over to get a coffee from the vender.  
  
"Yes, I hate children and students!" he spat.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know. What happened." Venus laughed in the face of his anger.  
  
"Why do they never listen? I told them that they had to be careful when adding the last bit of leech juice to the potion or it would explode. But what do they do? Throw it and then it exploded and then my classroom became a wreck! And now I can't use my room again until Wednesday when everything is cleared up! Do you know how many potions ingredients there are in that room? None now! The explosion shattered all the glass and everything is on the floor in a huge slimy mess!" Severus stopped and took a big drink form the glass.  
  
Venus had tried to stop herself from laughing. She knew she shouldn't after all it was a serious accident but the sight of how worked up he got over the thought of all his precious ingredients gone was too much to bear.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" he asked venomously.  
  
"Oh nothing. You do know you can replace the ingredients I'm sure Dumbledore will give you the money." Venus said and took a mouthful of coffee so as not to laugh again.  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
"So how was your first lesson?" Severus asked when he had calmed down slightly.  
  
"Great the class are really nice, Gryffindor 5th years." Venus said and sat down.  
  
"Ah yes the oh so marvellous Harry Potter." Severus said scathingly. "You like so many others seem to think he's fantastic. I however see him as just another student."  
  
"No you don't you see him as a vile rodent or something." Venus said, "Oh do you always wear black and a scowl?" she asked as an afterthought.  
  
"Yes. Although I don't always wear a scowl I thought would know that." Severus said.  
  
"Yes that was the other thing why do you scowl at everyone else and not at me? What have I done to deserve something so rare from you? The rest of the staff I think would benefit from your more pleasant demeanour more than me." Venus said. The tension was building in the room and for no reason.  
  
Both of them seemed to be looking for an argument. Either to get rid of aggression or just because they could. They sat there for a while staring at each form across the room when Mille walked into the room. As soon as she stepped in she stopped and looked at the occupants of the room. They didn't even flicker they just kept their eyes locked on each other. Mille walked straight back out the room to were Chloe was standing waiting to get in.  
  
"Oh god the sexual tension is unbearable, don't go in there!" Mille said.  
  
"Severus? And that lovely girl? Sexual tension? But she's so pretty she wouldn't want him!" Chloe laughed.  
  
Both of them walked off laughing.  
  
Back inside the staff room they were still staring deadlocked.  
  
"So do I have to spend the rest of my time here with you being miserable? Because that's not something I want to come back to every night." Venus said.  
  
'Why the hell am I arguing with him? He didn't say anything to me.' Venus though but she couldn't stop.  
  
"Don't come back then." Severus said and got up, leaving his glass on the table and he left.  
  
Venus sat there for a while contemplating what had just happened. Just as she was thinking there was an urgent knock on the door. Perplexed Venus called the person to enter. It was Hermione. She was out of breath.  
  
"Professor, I think something's going on with the Slytherins!" she burst out.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you telling me anyway." Venus said watching the girl try to catch her breath.  
  
"Well you are the dark arts teacher. Well what it is, is that I went down to the Slytherin dungeon to get a book back from a girl that had it and she just told me to come in and up to her room so she could get it. When I was there I could see something under the bed, like chalk marks. So I ducked down to have a look and under every bed there was a pentagram. They're protecting themselves from something. We had seen them wearing various pendants but thought was a trend they had started." Hermione finished and looked sheepish. "It sounds stupid doesn't it?"  
  
"No not if every bed has one under it, but Hermione don't worry about it. I'm sure." Venus began.  
  
"Your sure nothing will happen?" Hermione burst in, "well every year I have been here something has happened and it starts as something silly. Like a teacher with a turban, turns out to be a servant of Voldemort, then a diary, then a pet rat, then someone entered Harry for a contest. See always unsuspicious or just harmless things that you can't see going wrong but they usually do and Harry is usually the target." Hermione said flustered.  
  
"Ok I'll have a look." Venus said, she felt she was being held at knife point.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. She started to back out of the room saying thank you. Soon she was gone and Venus was left alone again. What was she going to do now? Demand to check every Slytherin students room? Question them all? She had no idea but she knew none of that would be possible with out Severus's cooperation. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Venus had to swallow her pride and go back to her room that night. Severus was sat on the couch directly in front of the door as she walked in. he was reading an apocarthery catalogue and filling in an order form at the same time. He pretended not to notice her as she walked into the room. Thankful for this she walked across the lounge to her bedroom.  
  
"Sorry," Severus said as she was just about to open the door to her room.  
  
"Pardon?" Venus asked astounded, she doubted if Severus ever said sorry.  
  
"You heard what I said." He said again. All the time he talked he didn't look up form his catalogue.  
  
"Oh erm ok." Venus said and just stood in the door way for a moment.  
  
Then she turned and walked back to the couch and sat down next to Severus. For a moment she just watched him drag his finger down the columns of ingredients and then stop at the ones he wanted and write them down. Then without thinking she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" he raised an eyebrow at her and carried on with the work.  
  
Slightly insulted by the fact Severus didn't drop everything and catch her in his arms and kiss her all over Venus got up.  
  
"I'm going to pick these things up from Diagon alley tonight. So if you'd like to come and see London, either muggle or wizarding part you're welcome to join me." Severus said as she reached her door.  
  
She nodded and went inside her room. Despite herself she was grinning. As soon as she shut the door she ran and jumped on her bed giggling to herself. She was acting like the students did when they found out the person they liked, liked them as well.  
  
'I'm going in on a date with Severus Snape!' she thought to herself. 'Oh my god what am I going to wear?' she thought as she mentally went through her wardrobe.  
  
She popped her head back round the door to the lounge.  
  
"Severus did you say you would be going into muggle London too?" she asked as casually as she could manage.  
  
"Yes so I would suggest muggle clothes." He said absently, his mind still on the ingredients.  
  
An hour later she was ready. She had chosen to wear black trousers and black boots with backless vest top and a black jacket that matched the trousers. He had brushed her hair until it shone and even found her lipstick. She considered herself in the mirror.  
  
"Very nice sweetie," her reflection said, "it's casual and dressy at the same time. Go knock him dead hunny."  
  
Venus sprayed a bit of perfume on herself before confidently walking out of the room.  
  
Severus was stood next to the fire waiting. He looked sexy to say the least. She realised a lot of his grim appearance was not his own. His usually greasy hair was now brushed and the style was lovely. Also his teeth weren't as crooked as usual and they were very white. The stern look on his face had gone and now only mild annoyance was there. He looked smart in a casual Armani suit. Why he had that she didn't know. It was a muggle designer!  
  
"Ah good your ready. You look nice." He said and extended a hand to her. "I suppose you're expecting me to be terribly stern and grim?" he asked and watched as she nodded meekly. "Well then I'll see you're not disappointed." He said and smiled.  
  
He reached into a pocket and took out a bag of floo powder and threw it into the flames and gestured for Venus to go ahead.  
  
"Just say Diagon alley and you should get there." Severus said and watched her enter the flames.  
  
Venus stepped in and said Diagon alley clearly and then she could feel the air rushing past her. Moments later she was standing in the fireplace of a grubby pub. No sooner had she stepped out of the way then Severus appeared.  
  
"Evening Tom," Severus said and nodded towards a gummy looking man behind the bar, the man nodded back.  
  
Venus followed Severus out of the pub into a back alley and watched as he tapped some stones on the wall in front of him. As he did this the bricks quivered and moved back to reveal a hole through which a busy high street was visible. When the hole was visible they walked down the street.  
  
Either side Venus could see lots of things she would adore to have. Madame Malkins robes were famous! What she would have given for her evening robes. There was Olivanders also famous. Up ahead was a huge brilliant white marble building.  
  
"What's that place?" Venus asked Severus.  
  
"Gringotts, I have to go and get some money changed there. I won't be a minute." Severus said and walked up the steps.  
  
About 15 minutes later they were back in Diagon alley and they both had changed their Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for notes, pounds and pence. They made their way back up the street and back through the pub into London. It was about 6.30pm.  
  
"I thought you had to get potion ingredients?" Venus said.  
  
"I'm not carrying them around London anyway I thought seeing as we missed dinner then we should go and get some here in town. What would you like?" Severus asked seeing Venus looking in every shop.  
  
"Can we just look around first? I've never been to London before." Venus was looking around wide eyed at the shoes and clothes and jewellery all around her. What she loved most though was a big music shop.  
  
"What on earth would you want cd's for?" Severus asked perplexed.  
  
"I love muggle music! It's great! I can't use my muggle music players in Hogwarts their electrical. But I still love all this. I mean artists like Frank Sinatra! When he sang 'Witchcraft' I nearly died! I love it! I mean you'd think after that muggle's would guess he was a wizard! That and come fly with me." Venus laughed.  
  
When Severus eventually managed to pull Venus from the shops he took her to a little restaurant in china town. Soon they were tucking into dim sum and crispy duck and a huge range of other Chinese dishes.  
  
"So why the bad guy image?" Venus asked after her 6th glass of wine.  
  
"Why not? I get the discipline from the kids. I don't get flirted with by staff. Well until now anyway. I had the attitude down already. I was a lonely child, always sick. I was always in bed with the flu or with some other disease so I spent a lot of time reading and playing with my potions kit. Well until about 11 I was constantly ill so I never spoke to other children. I hated them. They were selfish spoiled brats. Well that's what I thought at the time. I had grown to like solitude and I found that by acting like I do now then I was left alone. So I found it easy to get through life without them. I'm not really as cold as that. I was married at one point but that didn't work out. The woman ran off with some muggle. I never really let anyone get too close to me after that." Severus stopped and took a mouthful of wine thoughtfully.  
  
Venus who had been listening intently opened her mouth.  
  
"Oh that's awful. I was a lonely child but I had a lot of friends, well I grew up in France and we lived next to the beach so there was always someone to play with." Venus said and took another sip of wine.  
  
"So I suppose you were never lonely?" Severus asked, knowing the answer. "I was always lonely that's why I did what I did." As soon as Severus said that he knew he shouldn't have.  
  
"Why what did you do?" Venus asked hanging on his every word.  
  
"Oh nothing of importance," Severus said and he absently let his right hand move across his left forearm.  
  
Venus noticed what he did. Then she looked as if she had a moment of understanding. She reached across the table and pushed back the sleeve of Severus's shirt before he could stop her. There it was clear on his forearm. The symbol of evil.  
  
Enraged she stood up and as she did sent her glass of red wine flying across the table spilling wine every where.  
  
"You're a death eater?! No wonder you fucking didn't want me to know! Did you want to convert me to the dark side or just use me and then kill me?" Venus was so angry she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"No Venus.. You don't understand." Severus said quickly jumping up too to try and stop her leaving.  
  
"In think I understand perfectly well," she shouted and ran out of the restaurant,  
  
Severus got up, grabbed his jacket and threw some money at the waiter and ran after her into the street. He looked both ways along the street and then he heard Venus's steps echoing and saw a figure running up the street to his left. He ran after her trying not to stumble in the dark.  
  
"Venus! Wait!" he shouted as he followed her.  
  
He turned a corner into the street she had run down and saw she had run into a dead end.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me!" Venus screamed as she pointed her wand at him. "Don't come near me."  
  
"Venus listen to me, I'm not what you think. I mean I am but not in the way you think." Severus tried to explain.  
  
"You're a carnage loving death eater and I want nothing to do with you! You murdering bastard! Its scum like you that made me lose my parents." Venus sobbed.  
  
"Expelliarmus." Severus said simply and caught Venus's wand as it sailed towards him.  
  
"Give me back my wand now!" she yelled backing even further against the wall.  
  
"Listen to me then. If I give you your wand and my wand together will you listen? I'll be unarmed, just listen to me." Severus said in a low voice.  
  
Severus took a step forward, at which Venus twitched. He lay the wands down on the floor and backed away. Venus didn't go forward to pick the wands up but she did watch him.  
  
"Yes it is true I was a death eater. I was young and it was the only way I felt I fitted in, all my friends became them and I was expected to, because I was in Slytherin. I hated it, it was degrading and disgusting, I went to Dumbledore for advice, I couldn't go anywhere else. Dumbledore told me not to give it up because I would be killed instead he had a plan. He used me as a spy. Voldemort thought he had the advantage over Dumbledore by having a death eater into the school, but he didn't know I was a spy. So I have kept the charade up all this time. Learning what was going on in the ranks of the dark forces. It wasn't easy to get back in I had the excuse I couldn't apperate to him when he called me as I was in Hogwarts and the staff or students would get suspicious so I have always had the advantage of never having to spend too much time with that scum." Severus stopped and looked at Venus.  
  
She looked shocked and unsure. She didn't know whether to believe him or curse him.  
  
"Why. why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.  
  
"What so you can run round the school like you ran out of the restaurant? I think the may have caused a bit of an embarrassment." Severus said pointedly. "The reason I do this is to help people. So they know what to expect so they can be forewarned. I know it isn't the best way to help but then what is in this world?" Severus asked.  
  
Venus stepped forward and Severus could see the tears that had left trails of water down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all Venus said.  
  
Severus stepped forward and hugged her.  
  
"I suppose if you have suffered directly from the bastards it's hard to accept this." Venus said. As she leant into his body.  
  
All too quickly Severus released her as if he didn't want to be seen doing it.  
  
"I suppose we had better get back. It's getting late." He said.  
  
When they emerged from the fireplace in their room Venus flopped down on the couch and conjured a mug of coffee. Severus put the bags of ingredients down on the table and undid the top button of his shirt.  
  
"I'm going for a shower; running around at night is guaranteed to get you sweaty." Severus said and walked into his room.  
  
Venus sat on the couch for a while this defiantly had to be one of the most shocking or strangest nights of her life. I mean she was sharing rooms with a death eater who was actually a spy and had fallen in love with him. Of course she wouldn't tell him that but it was still true. She put her coffee cup down and knocked on Severus's door.  
  
"Come in," she heard him say.  
  
She opened the door and stopped in front of her Severus was stood dripping wet obviously just out of the shower. He had an emerald green towel round his waist and his hair was letting water trickle from the ends of it down his body. He grinned at Venus.  
  
"Sorry let me just put something more appropriate on." He said and walked over to his wardrobe.  
  
"No it's ok," Venus said slightly red in the face and breathing fast. "I just wanted to say sorry." Her eyes were lingering on his lean body and strong arms.  
  
The urge to run over to him and kiss him hard and feel his arms around her was almost too much. And that's what she would have done if there hadn't been a knock on the door right then. Venus sighed to herself and retreated to answer the knock. There was an owl on the other side of the door. It extended its leg to show her the letter. She held out her arm to let it land and took the letter. It was addressed to Severus. She stroked the owl and took over to the window and let it go into the night. She took the letter into Severus, who had now swapped his towel for some black silk pyjama trousers. She handed him the letter and watched him as he read it.  
  
"I have to go, it's a death eater thing I'll see you later." He said and waved his wand and seconds later he was dressed.  
  
"I want to come with you! I'm the defence teacher here and there is something strange going on and I suspect it's to do with Voldemort and I want to find out what." Venus demanded suddenly her face determined.  
  
"No" Severus stated firmly, "this is my danger and you're to stay here and protect the students."  
  
Severus stormed past her. She knew he was going to the headmaster's office so she followed him. They hadn't walked 100 yards before they bumped into the headmaster.  
  
"I know Severus," Albus said. "I also think it may be an idea if Venus comes with you, them we have 2 spies although she will be less easy to detect. She can be any animal. I was planning to ask her to go but she already seems resolute to go with you." Albus said and turned to Venus. "To make you even less easy to track you are now a secret animagus, you have been removed from the register it's as if you never were one ok? This way the won't know your marks."  
  
Venus nodded; she already knew what animal to become. Before the eyes of Albus and Severus she shrank and turned into a snake, green with black marks on her back. Severus picked her up gently and put her in his pocket.  
  
"Good luck both of you." Albus said sadly, "I shall see you tomorrow." 


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
That night Severus went to bed with Venus curled up next to him. She had gone back with him to their room as a snake. He had got into bed and laid her on the pillow next to him. He knew she had to be a snake for a while to get used to it so it wouldn't seem such a new sensation when she had to do it for real. At about 2am Severus woke with a start and a burning pain on his left forearm. After he caught his breath and realised he was in his own bed he looked around. Venus had untransformed and was now lying asleep next to him, naked. She makes a sort of endearing snuggling noise as she turned over. Severus lay back down and stared at the ceiling of his room. How had he let her do this, how had he just stood there and let Dumbledore permit her to go? She was far too young to cope with the trials that would be imposed upon her. She was barely an adult and she was not ready. Severus listened to her breathing next to him. He longed to hold her in his arms in case all too she was gone and he couldn't do it. But he didn't feel that way for long as Venus turned over and lay with her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm so he could wrap it around her and so she wouldn't stop the blood flow to it. He sighed heavily. How long had it been since he had held a woman like this, this close and feel affection for her. He wanted to hold so that she was safe from anything. The next morning Severus awoke to the glorious feeling of her still safe in his arms. She was snuggled into his body and was just like a child looking for safety. She began to stir as he unclasped his arms to give her some room. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Good morning" she smiled sleepily. "Morning" he replied tensely. She knew why he was tense, who wouldn't be when they had to face the enemy? Especially as if he was caught then the plan would fail and the good side would have no chance of defending themselves and more than one life would be lost. Venus reluctantly pulled away from his warmth and got up and walked into his shower room. She switched on the water and summoned her shampoo and shower gel from her own room. "That nearly hit me!" Severus called as she caught the bottle that came zooming through the door. Venus climbed into the hot shower and revelled in the feeling of the hot water on her body. Soon the bathroom was full of the hot steam. "My god it's steamy in here," Severus exclaimed as he walked into the room. Venus laughed and looked round the shower curtain at him. "Yes?" she teased, "did you want something Mr Snape?" Severus seemed slightly less than jovial. "Well I have just received this and it would seem that you are not to go with me as a snake after all." He said waving a piece of parchment at her. "Why what's wrong?" she asked her face dropping. "Its and invitation to a ball, a death eater ball. It would be better if you were to attend as my partner, a date." He said looking less than pleased at his. "Ok," she said trying to sound as if she did this all the time, "dress robes?" "Not for the women. Ball gowns for you, dinner robes for the men. A very formal ball. Not that it matters as the death eaters lower the tone of every occasion." He said resentfully. "Its tonight at 10pm, I have to go and tell Dumbledore." "Hang on Severus I want to come, he said he would see us both in the morning," she said getting out of the shower and using a drying spell all over. She grabbed a towel and walked into her room, grabbing the first thing that she could she put them on and emerged again. Severus was waiting at the door. She followed him out and down to the head masters room. "Enter," Dumbledore said as they knocked on the door. "Good morning Albus," Severus said and closed the door after Venus had entered the room. "Albus I have." "Yes I know Severus they have invited you to the annual autumn ball. And I think Venus should attend as your date." Dumbledore said looking strained. "You know I can look after myself I'm not a child," she said hotly, fed up of the tense and worried looks they shot at her when they talked about the plans. "Yes my dear I know," Dumbledore soothed, "but you have never actually been amongst these people, we only want to protect you." Severus sat down in a chair as the head master sat down behind his desk. "I think you should both carry on with your classes for today. I shall see you tonight to prepare for the ball." Dumbledore said, "Severus I think you should brew the antidote potion, you never know what they will put in the food and drink." Severus nodded and looked at his watch, 8 o'clock. "I think we should go to breakfast," Severus suggested and got up to leave.  
  
Venus followed him.  
  
The day passed without any great difficulty. All the classes were fairly easy to handle. Severus had the 7th year Gryffindors and for once Neville didn't melt his cauldron so Severus had a good feeling that the boy could actually pass this class. In fact the reason for Neville's success that day was that Severus was too preoccupied thinking about tonight, not only his own safety but Venus' as well, so he didn't bother Neville.  
  
That night Venus arrived at her room at about 5pm and collapsed on her bed. The task she thought would be a walk in the park this morning had been on her mind all day and the more she thought about it the more she what dangers lay there and why Severus and Dumbledore were so worried. So she had to be extremely careful about how she behaved tonight, she had to be believable.  
  
Severus came in that night and walked straight to Venus' door. "Venus, I have the potion you need to take. You should take it now before you have something to eat, it works better that way," he said as he knocked on the door. "Ok leave it on the table I'm just changing." She called. They weren't going to leave until about 9.30 as then that gave them time to get out of Hogwarts and apparate to the house were the ball was being held.  
  
Venus emerged from her room and went over to the bottle on the table. She picked it up and uncorked it. The fumes of it hit her immediately. It smelt of menthol and rosemary. "How much do I drink?" Venus asked into the empty room. "The whole bottle." Came a reply from behind Severus's door. Venus drank the bottle in one. It tasted of strong mint; it burnt her tongue and throat as she swallowed it. 'At least I'll have fresh breath all night' Venus thought to herself.  
  
They both went to the staff dinner that night. Held in a large room, but not the great hall. As usual this served to free them of their troubles as the staff were jovial at dinner. It was a rest from the day and a break before the work they had tonight. Thought neither of them ate a lot they enjoyed the conversion immensely. "So Venus, I hear you are managing to live with Severus in such a small space! God knows how you're doing it! Every year Albus tries to get someone to share rooms with him and they leave within the first month, usually the first week." Minerva joked in her Scottish accent. The whole table burst out laughing. "Better not let the kids know or they will think he has gone soft and then there will be rumours or wedding bells," laughed Chloe. "Maybe there will be wedding bells," Filious added. All the staff looked at Severus. "You know as well as I do you would be the last person I would tell that to." He said seriously. "Oh Severus we know you don't completely hate us or you would have quit this job years ago." Minerva said and joked. "In fact I think you're rather fond of us." "Oh you do and what makes you think that Ms McGonagall?" he asked. "Well if you didn't you wouldn't be risking your life for us tonight would you?" she said. Everyone hushed. "And we are thankful you do it Severus," Minerva, and she raised her glass. "Good luck tonight Severus, and to you too Venus, you barely know and yet you want to help." Every member of staff raised their glass. "To the safety of this world," Severus said. "No, to you Severus," Minerva said. They all mumbled 'to Severus' and then they clinked glasses and rank the remains of the wine in them. "Well Minerva now you have well and truly killed the jovial mood and now that its 8.30 I suggest Venus and I leave you and prepare for tonight." Severus said and got up. Venus followed suite and smiled at them all. "We'll see you in the morning," she said and they all nodded but they didn't return the sentiment.  
  
Venus knew exactly what she would tonight. A red ball gown that she had ordered from glad rags that morning. Its was scarlet and had spaghetti straps and a slit up the leg from the hem to the middle of her thigh. It was a full length gown and she had red heels to match. When she had groomed and primped herself until she felt safely concealed behind this costume, she emerged from her room to hear the "Ride of the Valkyries" being played. It was ironic she thought, but then Severus would have chosen it for a reason and yes it did suit the mood of them going into battle. Moments later Severus emerged looking incredibly smart in his dinner robes. They were black, as usual, and they were plain and well cut. The robe suit underneath was the same as his Armani suit. He had his Death Eater member silver snake pinned to the front of his suit. "You look great," Venus said surveying him from the fireplace. "Thanks, and you don't look that bad yourself." He said. The expression on his face and the way he was staring at her told her that she looked better than he had declared. "Oh I have something for you." Severus said, and handed her a velvet covered box. "A thank you for doing this." Venus opened the box to find a silver necklace with a snake pendant on it. The snake had emeralds for eyes and it was beautiful. "Oh it's gorgeous," she exclaimed as she put it on. Severus smiled and took hold of her hand. "I'm going to be incredibly cheesy and say, not as gorgeous as you." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Ready to go?" "yes." she said resolutely and summoned her cloak, again bought for tonight. A black velvet cloak with a red silk lining and an ornate silver clasp at the neck. Severus put on his robes jacket and opened the door.  
  
When they arrived outside the manor that the ball was held at they could see it was not a regular ball room hall. It was a modern equivalent of the Moulin Rouge. It was a dance hall but also a bordello. "Tasteful," Severus muttered sarcastically. He linked Venus's arm and led her inside. The door man inside checked their names on the list and directed them to the cloakroom. They left there cloaks and went into the ball room. The place was heaving with people. All the men were in black or dark green and the women were all wearing revealing ball gowns in varying colours. "Ah Severus! You made it; we weren't sure whether you would. I know these large gatherings are not your favourite activity." Said blonde haired man, he looked like Draco Malfoy. "Oh I see you brought a date." He held his hand out to Venus, she took it delicately. He kissed it and smiled at her greasily. "Lucius Malfoy, and your name?" he asked. "Leria Nomen," Venus lied faultlessly. "Pleased to meet you, this is my wife Narcissia" Lucius said and beckoned to a woman behind him. "Pleased to meet you Miss Nomen. I hope you will enjoy our little gathering and that the show will be enjoyable." Said Narcissia and tuned to Lucius, "the Falsus's have arrived dear." And they walked off. "Leria?" Severus queried. "She was the goddess of deception for some culture, and Nomen is name in Latin." Venus said off-handedly looking around the room. The dance floor was full and the music was just ballroom music, things like waltz's and tangos. "Do you dance?" Venus asked as she sipped a glass of wine. "Not if I can help it. Why?" Severus asked surveying the room. "I would just like to dance that's all." She said and carried on looking round the room. "What are we here to do anyway?" she asked. "Nothing it's just if I don't show up they will get suspicious." Severus said and nodded to someone on the far side of the room. The music changed from the slow waltz that was playing to a tarantella. Venus felt someone take hold of her hand and pull her to the floor. It was Severus. He winked to her and led her to the floor. He winked at her. "I don't know this one," she said worriedly. "Just let me lead then," he said and they began dancing. She felt so safe in the midst of this vipers den. His arms were warm and protective and his hand in hers felt so right. The dance seemed to come to her naturally as she had known all along how to do it. Soon they were the centre of attention. People had stopped dancing to watch them. They were putting on a fantastic show, spinning and moving fantastically. When the dance was done the stopped and stood looking at each other for a moment before someone addressed them. "Didn't know you were the type to dance Severus." It was Lucius. "Well what else do you do at a ball?" Severus said sarcastically. Later on that evening the music stopped and a man got up onto the stage. "Well now it's the event of the night." He said and gestured to someone at the door. A man ushered a group of about 20 frightened sobbing girls. Venus assumed they were mixed witches. "Yes you can buy these girls." Said the man grinning. "Well let's start this auction then." A girl of about 16 was pulled up, she was blonde and wearing very little she had what looked like a whip mark across her legs and her face was tear stained. Venus felt tears pricking in her eyes as she looked at the girl. "If you start crying I'm going to slap you." Severus whispered in her ear. "What?" she asked shocked. "If they think you're crying because of the girls they will know you're not used to this and it would look suspicious. So don't cry or I will slap you so I will give you a reason to cry. Its either that or they sell you along with those girls." Severus said calmly. She knew he was right but still it seemed a cruel thing to do. She calmed herself down and kept watching. The girl was sold and one after the other so were the other girls. About the 7th girl to be brought stood before them calmly. "You can take this body but it won't be me! I would rather be dead than have you degrade me!" she shouted and pulled out a knife and stabbed herself in the stomach. Venus turned away quickly and walked to the refreshments table, pretending she needed a drink. She returned to Severus's side when she had calmed down. The last girl to be pulled up was about 18 and had lots of brown hair. When Venus saw her she almost gasped and she shot a look at Severus. He kept staring at the girl but his hand silently moved and took hold of Venus's. The girl was Hermione. The man on the stage and Lucius both stared at Severus. Hermione was being her usual brave self. She was standing with her chin raised and not showing any emotion. "Now I'm sure that Severus would like this one, I mean it would look weird if Hogwarts finest mind went missing and Severus didn't help if he could. Dumbledore would think his teacher had betrayed him. Wouldn't it be nice to be the one to save this girl from a fate worse than death Severus? Save her from the same fate your sister met?" the man on the stage leered. "She is remarkably like your sister you know. Smart, proud, pretty, won't show fear or pain." Still Severus just stared. The whole room was looking at him and Venus. "Come one Severus you want to save her don't you?" the man asked as he slapped Hermione across the face sending her flying to the floor. "Because if you don't want her then I'll gladly take her." "If you want me to buy her then I will, but what was the point in taking her in the first place?" Severus asked calmly. "Well we thought we would test your loyalty to Dumbledore, you see we don't want you going good on us Severus." The man leered. "in doing this you have only served to heighten your profile, I told you all to keep low until you all had the power to arise again, this way Dumbledore will seek you out to save the girl. And he will not be alone. To save you from this I shall buy the girl as you intended me to do all along." Severus said, "How much do you want?" "10,000 galleons," the man said grinning. "Done," Severus agreed and pulled out his cheque book. He wrote the cheque and walked up to the stage and handed it straight to the man. The man looked dumbstruck. He had exactly what he asked. "Take your whore," he said. Severus looked at Hermione. With effort she got up and got down from the stage and followed him to Venus. He took hold of Venus's hand and walked out of the room. "Severus!" shouted someone behind them. "Severus!" it was Lucius Malfoy. "I didn't know they would take her, it was a stupid thing to do. You were right but you can't just take her back. She knows what we look like." "She will not remember I have the very memory potion, much stronger than any charm, she won't speak Lucius." Severus said to him. Lucius still looked wary but a little assured, after all Severus had never failed to do as they asked or do what he said he would do. When they had their cloaks they walked out into the early morning. They stepped out into the road and Severus stuck out his wand arm, suddenly the knight bus appeared. "Evenin' Professor," said Stan, his acne slightly better, "do you all want to go back to Hogwarts?" "Yes erm hot chocolate for the girl and coffee for me and the lady." Severus said and handed Stan 3 galleons, "keep the change." He said too annoyed to be bothered with money right now. Stan's face lit up when he saw how much change he would be able to keep. "Yes sir, do you want the top deck, no one else there?" he asked. "Yes," Venus said. They climbed up to the top deck and Hermione sat down on a bed and started crying. Venus walked over to her and hugged her closely. "Shush now, its ok, your safe now." Venus soothed as she stroked Hermione's head. Stan arrived with the tray of drinks and put them on the table next to Severus and left. Severus picked up his coffee and handed Hermione the mug of hot chocolate. "Thank you professor," she said taking it gladly. "I'm ok now honestly" she said as a large tear dropped off the end of her nose and her body shook with a heaving intake of breathe. "Miss Granger try to sleep you will feel better for it." Severus said and Venus nodded. "We'll be right here if you need us," Venus said as Hermione put her cup down and got into bed. Within minutes of her finishing her chocolate she was asleep. Venus had kicked her shoes off and curled up next to Severus on another bed. "I'm sorry about saying I would slap you, but I wake that part of my job seriously and I need to or I will be killed." Severus said. "Its ok and I'm sorry about what they said about your sister. What was she like?" Venus asked. "She was." Severus started, he stopped and looked deep in thought," she was my sister. That's all I can say I never knew her she wasn't the person I saw. She was one of them, not the carefree girl she was at home." Venus accepted this and just lay there next to him. 


End file.
